1. Field
An image sensor and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device generates an image and may store the same as an electrical signal. The imaging device includes an image sensor that dissembles the incident light into separate components according to incident light wavelength and converts each component to an electrical signal.
Image sensors have been increasingly miniaturized, and resolution of said miniaturized image sensors has been increased. Such miniaturization and resolution changes in image sensors may lead to difficulties in improving luminance sensitivity of image sensors and luminance of images generated under a low-illumination environment, such as a nighttime environment or an indoor environment.